


There Will Be Vampires

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Vampires, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, first, it hypnotized me with it’s mind, drank my blood, and Boyd killed it with a wooden stake to the heart.  I’m gonna go ahead and call Vampire on this one.”  Stiles said, gasping as Derek’s teeth encircled the bite mark, pressing into Stiles’s flesh without breaking the skin.  “Secondly the licking and biting is a new and fascinating development which is definitely going to the top of my kink list,” Derek growled against his skin and Stiles’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as his dick gave a half hearted twitch.  “But I’d really appreciate it if we could hold off on whatever this is until I have enough blood back in my body to really join in the fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of 30 days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt: "They each drank deeply."

Stiles froze in the doorway to his bedroom, juggling two energy drinks, a bag of beef jerky and a sleeve of chocolate chip cookies. Derek was sitting at his desk, staring intently at his computer screen. Stiles closed his eyes, trying to remember the last page he’d been on. 

Derek’s eyebrows rose and he leaned back in the chair and started to read. _“His fangs sliced through the skin of the girls neck, a flood of warm blood rushed over his tongue, and he greedily swallowed it down. She gasped, pressing herself closer to him, offering herself up to him. He pulled away, staring deeply into her eyes as he brought his hand up to his mouth, using his fangs to slice open his wrist. He pressed it to her mouth and she grasped at his arm, sealing her lips around the cut as he latched back onto her neck. They each drank deeply as they writhed against each other—“_ Derek turned around to see Stiles still standing frozen. “Seriously?” 

“It’s not what it looks like, or sounds like, or whatever,” Stiles pushed into the room and closed the door after him. 

“Is this,” Derek paused, a small smile on his face. “Are you into this kind of stuff?” 

“Oh my God _no_ ,” Stiles said dumping the armload of snacks on his bed. “While I have many kinks, blood play is not one of them. Also – shut up.” 

Derek chuckled and turned the chair around. “I’m pretty sure I asked you to research Redcaps, not read Twilight Fanfiction.” 

Stiles paused, his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Ok, coming back to the fact that you know what both Twilight and Fanfiction are later, I _did_ look up Redcaps.” Stiles walked forward and reached over Derek to grab the papers on top of the printer. “I finished that two hours ago when you said you’d be here. Then when I was updating the Bestiary I realized it had absolutely nothing on Vampires. I mean seriously how can you have a complete index of supernatural creatures and _not_ have Vampires? So I started looking and got sucked into a research black hole. It happens sometimes. The internet is a vast and mystifying mistress.” Stiles nodded sagely. 

“The Bestiary doesn’t have anything on Vampires because Vampires don’t exist,” Derek said matter of factly. 

“Wait, what?” Stiles frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Vampires don’t exist? Are you being serious right now?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said cautiously. 

“My whole world has just been turned upside down,” Stiles whispered. “Everything I thought I knew was wrong.” 

Derek studied Stiles intently. “Right, cause finding out werewolves exist is no big deal but finding out that vampires don’t is life shattering?”

“Don’t be jealous, it’s not attractive on you,” Stiles said and Derek smirked because he could hear the lie. “You guys did your fair share of shattering, it’s just, I assumed where there are Werewolves, there will be Vampires you know.” 

Derek frowned. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“I’ll get over it,” Stiles sighed wistfully. “So Redcaps. Nasty little bastards. They’re faster than anything on this earth so don’t even think about trying to catch him. We need to trap him a stone circle under the new moon.” 

Six Months Later….

Stiles gasped as the fangs were pulled out of his neck and he stumbled backward against the brick wall of the alley. The blood loss was making him woozy so he slid down the wall until his butt hit the cold concrete ground. It steadied him a bit, letting him take a couple of good deep breaths while he fought the urge to vomit up his dinner and the beer he’d let the guy buy for him. 

“Stiles,” Danny asked, his hands were cool on Stiles’s overheated skin and he leaned into the touch, groaning as it cooled him down a bit. “You’re ok, you’re fine,” Danny mumbled, more to himself than to Stiles, which was something Stiles knew Danny did when someone was decidedly _not_ okay to try and calm himself down. 

“Derek!” Danny screamed and Stiles jerked his head up, blinking his eyes. “He’s lost a lot of blood, I don’t—“ 

“How the hell do you kill this guy?” Boyd asked after throwing the man straight through the far wall only to have him get right back up again. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, his words slurring slightly. “Someone told me there were no such thing as vampires so I never finished my research but if I had to hazard a guess I’d say wooden stake through the heart.” 

“There _is_ no such thing as vampires,” Derek growled out as the man hissed, baring his fangs and launching at Derek. 

“Oh really?” Stiles used Danny as leverage to push himself to his feet. “Because my neck says otherwise.” Stiles said and Derek was about to respond when a broken chair leg erupted through the man’s ribcage and he turned to dust right in front of their eyes. 

Boyd stood there, looking at the piece of wood, then down at the pile of ashes, then up at Derek. “Huh,” he said, tossing the wood. 

“Told you,” Stiles grinned then swayed dangerously on his feet. 

Derek was at his side in a second, holding him up, supporting his weight. His eyes roamed over the blood smeared across Stiles’s neck to where it was still trickling out of the jagged holes in Stiles’s jugular. A soft whine escaped Derek’s throat before he could stop it and he was dipping his head to Stiles’s neck, breathing in the thick heady scent of Stiles’s blood. 

“Hey, I’m good,” Stiles said, bringing a limp hand to the back of Derek’s neck and holding him place, anchoring him. “I’m fine.” 

“What happened?” Boyd asked Danny.

“We were dancing and Stiles went to go get a drink and never came back,” Danny said. “When I couldn’t find him I called you guys.” They all turned to Stiles for elaboration and he shrugged. 

“Don’t look at me,” Stiles said, fingers still carding through Derek’s hair. “I barely remember going to the bar. I remember the guy, he had these really strange grey eyes. He bought me a beer and the next thing I know he’s fang deep in my neck, before even attempting to negotiate kinks, which, rude.” 

“You’re not even into blood play,” Derek said, his lips dragging against the skin of Stiles’s still raw neck and Stiles let out a bark of laughter that quickly turned to a moan when Derek’s tongue darted out over the edges of twin punctures. 

Danny and Boyd shared similar, _I don’t even want to know_ looks before walking away to give Derek and Stiles some privacy. 

“I think he mesmerized me. I read that vampires can do that,” Stiles said. 

“Not. A. Vampire,” Derek said, punctuating each word with a soft press of his tongue against Stiles’s wound. 

“Ok, first, it hypnotized me with it’s mind, drank my blood, and Boyd killed it with a wooden stake to the heart. I’m gonna go ahead and call Vampire on this one.” Stiles said, gasping as Derek’s teeth encircled the bite mark, pressing into Stiles’s flesh without breaking the skin. “Secondly the licking and biting is a new and fascinating development which is definitely going to the top of my kink list,” Derek growled against his skin and Stiles’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as his dick gave a half hearted twitch. “But I’d really appreciate it if we could hold off on whatever this is until I have enough blood back in my body to really join in the fun.” 

  
Derek let go of Stiles’s neck and slid his nose behind Stiles’s ear. “Sorry,” Derek sounded wrecked and Stiles had absolutely no idea what he was apologizing for. “You just…you smell like him. Like death.” 

“Oh come on,” Stiles tried to push Derek away but he wouldn’t budge. “He smelled like death and you’re still not on the Vampire bandwagon?” Derek whined again and Stiles sighed, dropping it for now because apparently the smell thing was _really_ bothering Derek. “Yeah, ok, what do I do? How do I stop smelling like death?” 

“Shower,” Derek mumbled into his skin. 

“I can do that,” Stiles assured him. “I am totally up for a shower.” 

“And then maybe…” Derek trailed off, pulling away and turning his head. 

“Hey,” Stiles caught his chin and turned his head back. “Maybe what?”

“Let me scent you,” Derek asked, his voice low and heavy and Stiles swallowed hard, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. Derek traced the movement with his eyes. 

“Is that,” Stiles smirked. “Are you into that kind of stuff?” 

Derek didn’t roll his eyes, or get annoyed, or blush like Stiles expected him to, instead he stepped closer, his somehow getting impossibly darker as he brushed his nose against Stiles’s. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Ok then,” Stiles said, brushing his lips softly against Derek’s before pulling back. “Always good to negotiate kinks ahead of time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblin'](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) on the river.


End file.
